Akatsuki Junior High!
by Chi-chan7773
Summary: This is a story about the Akatsuki in their Junior High days! Based off conversations and classes that I have with my friends. Please review! My first story ever so please be kind! Please do the poll on my profile about my next story. :D
1. Lunch conversations 1

Akatsuki Jr. High!!!!!!!!!!

This is my first story so please be kind!

Plot: The Akatsuki in their Junior High years. Based on me and my friends silly conversations and classes at our school.

Characters: Konan: Me!

Itachi: Brett

Zetsu: Jacob

Pain: Jake

Tobi: Alex

Hidan: Dalton

Other characters are minor and can be any characters from the series.

Chapter 1: Lunch conversations

~ Konan: Hey Pain!

Pain: Ignoring…………..

Konan: You can't deny it! (Jake hates being called Pain)

Tobi: Hey Konan!

Konan: What?

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy

Konan: No Tobi's a bad boy!

Tobi: Good!

Konan: Bad!

Itachi: Bad!

Zetsu: Bad!

Tobi: Why have you betrayed me so?

Zetsu: Because you talk too much, is annoying, and steals my milk!

-Tobi gives milk back-

Tobi: I see your point……

Itachi: Have you noticed Ms. Murphy gives us too much homework?

Konan: No I just brought this big stack of science papers to lunch to work on for my health.

Itachi:…….Really?

-Konan punches Itachi's shoulder-

Konan: NO YOU IDIOT I HATE SCIENCE!

Zetsu: Babies are delicious!

All: WE KNOW YOU TOLD US THAT EIGHT TIMES ALREADY!!!!!

Zetsu: I thought ten…..

-all face palms-

-Goes to science-

Mrs. Murphy: Today we will be blah blah blah vinegar and baking soda blah blah blah outside blah. Only take a little. Blah blah.

-sneaks out side with box of baking soda and bottle of vinegar-

Zetsu: LETS FIRE THIS BABY UP!

-pours bottle of vinegar in box and throws in road-

-Major explosion gets all over Mrs. Megginson's parked car.-

Zetsu: OH CRAP RUN!

End of first Chapter! I'm sorry it was so short! And probably not to funny but it will improve! -_- R&R please! Only nice comments and things I should work on please! Mrs. Murphy is our crazy science teacher and Mrs. Megginson is our band teacher!

Bye-ni!


	2. Of Steel Wool and Candles

Today we are introducing a new character. -crowd yays.- When did we get a crowd? Anyway it's Jerry as Kakazu! Jerry: I like money! Me: We know you do. Thank you for reviewing Ms. Uchiha!!!!! -hands out cookies- I know that's not your real username but I think it sounds kawaii. On with Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 2: CRAZY SCIENCE LABS!

Mrs. Murphy: Today we will blah blah blah candles blah beakers blah blah salt and water blah steel wool. Now I'm going to give you a lighter to light your candles with. You got to promise not to set anyone on fire. Okay?

All: We promise……..

Mrs. Murphy: How bout I just light the candles?

-grumbles and protests-

-Lights candles-

Mrs. Murphy: Now do what the paper says its all on the paper don't ask me for anything cuz it's on the PAPER!

All: okay whatever

Mrs. Murphy: Now Konan you be with Shikamaru (no that's not our real names -_-)

Konan: Why????

Mrs. Murphy: Because I said so. -walks away-

Shikamaru: I wonder what would happen if we put the candle up to the steel wool?

Konan: Let us see my pyromaniac friend!

-flash back- All Akatsuki members and Shikamaru are standing in yard watching various medieval projects burn in a huge bonfire-

Shikamaru: What a great way to end a project! Setting them on fire in my yard!

-end-

-puts candle next to steel wool-

-steel wool sorta catches on fire then dies out-

Shikamaru: Holy crap that was awesome!!!!!

Konan: Do it again!

-does another 3 times-

By then a crowd has gathered….. And everybody is playing with candles and steel wool.

Mrs. Murphy: Is everybody doing their project?

All: Yes Mrs. Murphy!

END

Please Review! Please! I need motivation! And if you review this chapter you get to hug Tobi! And get a cookie! And please visit my profile for a poll concerning my next story. P.S. Everything really happened in this chapter and yes playing with fire is dangerous but we did it anyway!

Bye-ni!!!!!!!!!


	3. Physical Education DDR!

Hi welcome to chapter 3! Now with 50% More Hidan!!! Hidan: Oh yeaaaaaaa. Anyway! On to chapter 3! And when anyone reviews, if you want a certain chapter to be about a certain class or topic you can request it when you review! Crowd: Yaaaaaaaay! There goes that dang crowd again……

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: PHYSICAL EDUCATION DDR!!!!!

Mr. Petefish: Okay girlys, who wants to play DDR!? (Our school has a PS :P )

Random girls and me: Sure….

-gets out DDR game-

Mr. Petefish: Okay who wants to go first?

Me and Luna: Oh we will. (My friend Sasha is too cool to be a Naruto person so I made her an OC)

-ULTIMATELY SUCKS EGGS-

Luna: Oh yea we got E for Exetremely Awesome!!!

Me: Yea! -high fives-

All snooty brat girls: That's not what it means.

Me: WE MAKE UP ARE OWN RULES!

Luna: OH YEA WHAT NOW??!!!

-Konan and Luna exit the lobby (that's where we play)-

-hidan runs up with Zetsu-

Hidan: Who wants to play volleyball with us?

Me and Luna: Okay were on one team.

Luna: I'll serve first!

-serves pretty bad. -

Luna: My bad!

Zetsu: Okay it's our ser-

Luna: NO!! I TRY AGAIN!!!!! -hisses-

Hidan: Okay okay gosh.

-Luna serves again and accidentaly hits Hidan in the stomach some how-

Hidan: Alright your going down!

-Hidan hit's ball out of bounds-

Hidan: JASHIN DARN IT!!!

-everyone stares at Hidan-

Hidan:……………. You heard me.

-everyone turns around-

Hidan: Yea that's right run away!

-I serve and Zetsu hit's it back-

Me: OH LOOK A PENNY!!!

- Completely ignores game and grabs penny-

-Luna rushes over-

Luna: OH Let me see!

-Hidan and Zetsu do face palms-

Luna: I serve

-Hits ball why shouting WHAPOW!!!!!! And hits Naruto on the head. (He was playing basketball she like hit it sideways.)

Luna: YIPPAPOW!!!!!!!!!

Me: YIPPAPOW!!!!!!!!!

(That's 'I hit him' in Russia. Sasha's Russian :D )

-Everyone stares again-

Me and Luna:…….. YIPPAPOW!!!!!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Oh lol sweet memories. I think the next chapter will be on our Band Trip to the ice skating rink. Tell me if that's okay or you can request a chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm trying to make them longer but schools starting in a few days so we have new inspiration! :D Please review and do that silly poll on my profile. Your reading counts on it!!!

Bye-ni!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. My Butt Froze

Okay people!!! Its Chapter 4!!!!! YAAAAY! I'M SO HAPPY! :DDDD *Sugar high* Okay by request we are doing band trip. :D We went ice skating! :D And sorry I haven't updated in a while school started so….yea…. And I'll start doing actions in *'s instead of -'s.

Chapter 4: My Butt Froze

Mrs. Megginson: Instead of Studying for finals we are taking a trip to the ice skating rink.

Band: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! IN YO FACE NON BAND MEMBERS!!!!

Non band members: Geeks……..

*On the bus*

Tobi: I won't fall once but I'll bet you fall at least ten times Konan

Konan: Shut up. Even though I never been ice skating before, doesn't mean I suck.

Tobi: Uhh well…-

Konan: Don't….say….anything.

*At Ice Skating Rink.*

Pein: *Tries to stand up on skates* These things are like screaming metal deathtraps.

Konan: They probably were in a past life.

Pein: Yea that makes me feel a lot better.

Konan: Your welcome!

*Skates off*

Tobi: LOOK HOW I'M NOT FALLING OVER KONAN!! *Falls on butt* I think my butt froze.

Obito: ((I know he's dead, I just couldn't think of a goofier person)) *Bellyslides on ice* WHEEEEEE!!!!!!! PENGUIN!!!!! STOP GLOBAL WARMING AND SAVE MEEEEE!!!! *Hits wall* Ahahahahaaa! My spine! Ahahahaha!

All: *Face palms*

Konan: Looks like you fell Tobi.

Tobi: *sniffles* I FAILED!!!

Itachi: EPIC FAIL

*Konan and Itachi high five.*

*Skates off to Pein*

Konan: Whazzup home skillet biscuit qwerty?!

Pein: Don't talk to me. *Clings to side of rink.*

Itachi: * in mocking tone* Pein can't skate Pein can't skate.

Pein: SHUT UP I JUST DON'T GO AS FAST!!

Konan: OOOOOOOOOOK then *skates around the rink and goes back to Pein, who has only moved about 1 foot.*

Konan: Someone's a little slow.

Pein: I hate you.

Konan: Thanks.

Mrs. Megginson: Alright time to go!

Band kids: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tobi: My butts still frozen

Whoo chapter 4 is over. Crowd: Awwww….Anyway. If you love me you would review. And I think I'll be starting my new story soon! YAAAAY!!!!! Look forward to it!

Bye-ni!!!!!!!


	5. NOT SAFE!

**Hey! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated for a while so your treat is a LONGER CHAPTER!!!! Audience: "YAAAAAAAY!!" **

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter:5 FOOTBALL MADNESS!!!**

***At lunch***

**Konan: So Itachi…. Are you coming to the game tonight?**

**Itachi: Ya **

**Konan: Erm….. Cool!**

***6:00 at the game. Note: Game officaly starts at 7:00***

**Mom: Phew! We got here in time!**

**Konan: Mom, the band people only had to be here at 6:30.**

**Mom: Oh well… crap.**

***Drives off***

**Konan: Oh well**

***Goes over to Shikamaru (William) Gaara (Blain) Kabuto (Dallas) Choji ( Devan) and Hinata (Molly)***

**Konan: Whats up home dogs?**

**Kabuto: We're having a skid contest.**

**Konan: I would join, but I will probably fall on my butt and you guys will laugh so I will have to come up and kill you.**

**Kabuto: I'm sure you can just watch.**

**Konan: That's what I thought.**

***Shikamaru rides bike down hill and makes a small skid on the track around football field.***

**Shikamaru: That was gay.**

**Konan and Hinata: THAT'S GAYER THAN MICHAEL JACKSON AND OROCHIMARU HAVING A TEA PARTY!!! *Laughs like idiots***

**All: *Stare***

**Hinata: Yea…. You know its true…. Anywhosomes, Your turn Choji.**

***Choji rides down hill and goes ALL THE WAY AROUND THE TRACK before making a skid mark.***

**Kabuto: That Jerkface**

**Hinata: Hey Konan listen to this! **

***I love barack Obama song plays out of her phone***

**Both: O.o**

**Hinata: I know right?**

**Konan: Yea…….**

**Hinata: Let's see if the band rooms open.**

***6:30 At the band room***

***Konan gets out flute*Konan: SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata: MY TRUMPETS SHINY TOO!!!!!**

**Both: SHINY BAND INSTRUMENTS :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Konan: Happy face!**

**Hinata: Glad face!**

***Pein walks in* **

**Konan: BEST BUDDY!!!!!!!!**

**Pein: Stay away from me.**

**Konan: Sad face D:**

**Pein: Get a life**

**Konan: YOUR MOM NEEDS TO GET A LIFE!**

**Hinata: Oh burn!**

**Mrs Megginson: Okay you and Hinata go put this tarp under the bleachers so we can put the instruments on there..**

**Konan and Hinata: AWWWWW!!!**

**Matsuri (Abby) : HOLLA! ARE YOU CHEWING GUM!?**

**Konan:….Yes….?**

**Matsuri: ME TOO OMG!!!!**

**Konan: If you'll excuse me I have to go put this under the bleacher…. *Sidesteps***

**Matsuri: *Sidesteps then tries to tackle Konan***

**Konan: CAN I KILL MATSURI?!**

**Matsuri* Runs away***

**Konan: That's what I thought….!**

***Konan and Hinata put tarp under bleachers***

**Konan: Oh hey Itachi's here with Kiba and Hidan!**

***Runs over***

**Konan: Hey Itachi! Come get a soda with me**

**Itachi: Kay I'll get one too.**

***Automatically everyone follows***

**Konan: *whispers* Why are they following us?**

**Itachi: *Whispers* I don't know just don't make eye contact**

**Konan*Nods***

***AT SNACK PLACE***

**Itachi: Dag they don't got no Pepsi**

**Konan: Or Mento's!**

**Both: *Smiles while thinking about a memory.***

_**Both: DO IT ZETSU DO IT!!**_

_**Zetsu: *puts whole pack of mento's in soda and puts cap on and shakes and it blows up in his face***_

_**Both: YAY PEER PRESSURE!! **_

_**Zetsu: Yum……**_

***End flashback***

***At 7:00... Band plays Star Spangled Banner and The Sucky School Song***

**Audience: *Polite Clappin***

**Konan: Dag Yo.**

**Itachi: What is UP?!**

**Konan: The floor!**

**Itachi: Let's go find Pein!**

**Konan: OMJ I JUST THOUGHT OF AN AWESOME-FULL NICKNAME FOR HIM!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: What?**

**Konan: THE PEIN-TRAIN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: OMJ!!!! Chuga chuga chuga!!!!!**

***Both run behind Pein* **

**Both: Chuga chuga chuga CHOO CHOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Pein: *Rolls eyes than walks away***

**Konan: OH! The Pein-Train just got DERAILED!!!!!**

**Itachi: Oh! Burn!**

**Pein: I'll just walk around with you guys since no one else is my friend…**

**Konan: Don't worry! I'm still your BOFF!**

**Pein: BOFF?**

**Konan: Best ORPHAN FRIEND FOREVER!**

**Pein: …Okay….**

***Konan runs up to random group from other school***

**Konan: HEY! HE'S MY BOFF!!!!**

**Group: Good for you…**

**Konan: SHUT UP WHO ASKED YA!!!!!**

_***Runs off to homies***_

_**Pein's lil bro: Hey can I hang out with you guys? My other friends ditched me.**_

_**Konan: Awwww ok.**_

_**Peins lil bro now called Yahiko: Yay! *Points to random car parked near football field.* OH ITS HALFTIME MASSACRE CAR!!!**_

_**Itachi: What?**_

_**Yahiko: Oh I think at halftime someone will get in the car and run over people.**_

_**All:………Okay!**_

_***Konan see's large group***_

_**Konan: Whoa major toxoplasma.**_

_**Itachi: What?**_

_**Konan: Toxoplasma is a parasite that hangs out in your brain and switches hormones around so It makes people want to hang out with you and usually people without toxoplasma don't have as many friends and get better grades.**_

_**Itachi: Whoa. We don't have toxoplasma.**_

_**Konan: Yeah were safe.**_

_***Points at group and shouts***_

_**Konan: NOT SAFE!!!!!!**_

_**Itachi: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!**_

_***Runs away* **_

_***Points to a group of three.* **_

_**Itachi: Oh you guys are safe.**_

_**Konan: Ya totally.**_

_**Group: From what?**_

_**Konan: The toxoplasma silly!**_

_**Group: ….Weirdos….**_

_***Repeats for about 10 minutes***_

_**Itachi: Awww the games over….**_

_**Konan: BYE HOMIES!!!!!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Yes ALL THIS CRAP ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!!!! XD I know we're strange but it gives you guys entertainment!! Please review! And give me ideas! P.S. Toxoplasma is real!! Do you have it? O.o**_

_**Bye-ni!**_


	6. Grammar Nazi

Akatsuki Junior High!

_______________________________________________

Hey peoples! Sorry it's been a while! I'm going to try to make this one long! And please review! Or Zetsu will eat your soul…..with a side of curly fries. And if you don't get something, the sentences with numbers by them (1) Like that have a handy dandy guide at the bottom. I'm so nice.

_______________________________________________

Akatsuki Junior High 6~ Grammar Nazi's and Other Funny Stories

________________________________________________

~1: Grammar Nazi~

Pein: I missed 3 on my spelling test…..3! I can't believe it!

Konan: I can!

Pein: SHUT UP!

Itachi: Grammar Nazi…..(1)

Pein: Excuse me?

Itachi: You kill words! You're a grammar Nazi!

Konan: Nice…..

Pein: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!!!!

Konan and Itachi: We try.

~2: Double Questioning~

Pein: I hate math!

Konan: Do you?……Do you?

Pein: Stop using double questioning to prove a point!(2)

~3: Slap, Not Punch~

(A/N: We have girl classes with no boys for some classes)

Mrs. Brue: Now class, if a man ever calls you a rude, inappropriate name, remember…Ladies slap not punch. (3)

All: AMEN!!!!

~4: The Skipping of an Evil Leader~

PE Teacher: Okay next people skip!

Pein: I'm the leader of an evil organization! Evil Leaders do not SKIP!!

PE T: NOW! OR YOU GET A 0 FOR TODAY!!

Pein: No! My reputation AND grade!!! *Skips away*

~5: The Jump of Doom~

*Playing Dodgeball*

Konan: *Throws ball at Kiba*

Kiba: *Jumps on accident and ball hits him in….sensitive area's….*

Konan: Ohhh…..I'm SO sorry!

Kiba: *Is on the ground moaning*

Konan: Heheh…….I'm so bad…..

~6: Who's the Doctor?!~

*Playing Medical Dodgeball. it's a dodge ball game where a doctor can bring players back to life if they drag them behind a mat.*

Tobi: I'm Doctor!

Temari(Amber): Pshaw I'm Doctor.

Tobi: Tobi Doctor!

Konan: Tobi Doctor!

Matsuri: Temari!

Itachi: Tobi!

Tobi: It's settled! I'm Doctor. HAHAHHAAHAHHAAA!!!!

Temari: SON OF A-!!!!!!!!

Konan: CENSORED!!!!

Ino(Kylie): START PEEPS!!!!

Konan: *Grabs ball and Ino tries to grab it back* MINE!!!!

Ino: Sorry whenever I see balls I just have to grab them.

Konan: O.o……?

*Some random person gets hit*

Konan: WEEEE WOOO WEEEE WOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: I KNOW!!!!!

Konan: OMJ I WAS JUST TELLING!!!!! GOSH!!!!!!

Tobi: Women……

Konan: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Tobi: NOTHING!!!!

*Konan hits Tobi with ball really hard*

Konan: What now?!

_____________________________________________________

Please tell me what one was your favorite in your reviews! I had fun writing this and fun remembering things and actually doing these things ^^ If you want to request a chapter about something feel free to. I'll try to post more chapters faster!

1: A word we made up. Get it they kill words? Heheheheheh!

2: That's from Modern Family

3: She tells it like it is. Oh yea……..

Bye-ni!!!!


	7. Powdered Flowers and Grannys On Steroids

**Hey People!! I have now enabled anonymous reviews! But please no flames!! You can say something like…"You need to work on punctuation." But nothing like "THIS STORY SUCKS!!!!" Please! ****L Anyway…. Please enjoy this latest installment of AKATSUKI JUNIOR HIGH!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: Powdered Flowers and Grannies On Steroids~**

**~The Powdered Flowers~**

***Doing a medieval project for Social Studies~**

**Konan: I'm in charge of enviroment crap. *Grabs bag labeled YELLOW FLOWERS Opens and there is yellow powder inside* Your kidding me….**

**Tobi: Awwww so cute!**

**Konan: *Sprinkles 'flowers' on Tobi's head* Now you're a garden**

**Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'M HELPING THE ENVIROMENT!!!**

**Konan: Ugh don't you care about the polar bears??**

**~Granny On Steroids (Guest starring Horse on Steroids)~**

**Itachi: Well heres the figurines… *Pulls out figures that are BIGGER than the houses***

**Konan: HORSE ON STEROIDS!!!! *Points to horse that is bigger than a house and trees***

**Itachi: Old Lady on Steroids!!!! *Puts lady in garden***

**Konan: Those silly medieval people!!!**

**~This is Halloween!!!!~**

**Konan: I'm going as…..Konan~! (seriously I did!)**

**Itachi: I'm an E-mail!! *Has a shirt with a giant e on it. Get it? E-mail like E-male?***

**Konan: I thought you were going to be a Jamaican Vampire?**

**Itachi: I was but then I thought I might go to a Jamaican guys house and I'd be like "Where da bongo's mon?" And he'd get mad and wouldn't give me candy!!**

**Konan: Wow….but there is no Jamaicans in our town.**

**Itachi: Just in case!**

**~Racist Wall~**

***School walls are 10% red 30% Black and 60% white***

**Itachi: Those racist walls!!!**

**Konan: What do you mean?**

**Itachi: The white thinks its better than the African Americans and the Native Americans!!!!**

**Konan: And the floors are brown!! That's Mexicans!!!**

**Itachi: EVERYONE LIFT YOUR FEET!!! *Both lift feet off floor (Were sitting in chairs)***

**~The Return of Kisame~**

***6 ft tall guy walks in***

**Kisame: Hi I'm Kisame I'm new!!**

**Konan: Your really tall!!**

**Kisame: Don't judge me….**

**~The Second Cart~**

**Pein Number 2: …My names Pein……**

**Pein: Great another one…..**

**Konan and Itachi: WEVE FOUND THE SECOND CART (For the Pein Train) **

**Pein2: Weirdo's…..Especially YOU!! *Points at Pein1***

**Pein: What did I do??!!!??**

**Pein2: I…I don't know…**

**Pein: I can already tell I don't like you……**

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading!! Remember everyone can review!!!**


	8. Dance of Doom! And a side of Pein Train

AKATSUKI JUNIOR HIGH

Sorry I've been gone for so long!! Computer crash L Please review! I'll try to make this as long as I can!! Plus we have some new characters!! And another addition to the Pein Train!! GASP!!!

Any questions and you can PM me but nothing stupid kay?? -_-

* * *

Akatsuki Junior High 8- It's Dancey-Dance Time!!

***SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!! THINGS COMMONNLY HEARD IN OUR HALLWAY/LOCKER ROOM!!!***

"That's what she said!!!"

"No I will not pull down my pants for you!!"

"You did what to who for how many cookies?!?!?!"

"RAPE!!!"

"My underwear matches my socks!"

"GASP!! SO AND SO'S GOING OUT WITH INSERT NAME HERE?!!?!?!!"

"Wanna buy some drugs??"

"Are you high or something??"

"Yo mama!!"

And many many more!!!!

~SHE'S DIALATING!!!!!~

*Substitute in Science so everyones acting high*

Ino: I found a stethoscope!!

All: Yay!!

Ino: Let's play doctor!!!

All: Yay!!

TenTen: I'm about to have my baby!!!

Sakura: Hurry get her to the operating room!!!!

Teacher: WTFUDGE!!!????

*Puts TenTen on large table*

(Okay I'm running out of names here!! I'll use their real names for now…. SORREH!!!)

Jaime: OH NO SHE'S DILATING!!!!!!

TenTen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Teacher: Okay girls stop!!

Jaime: But she's dilating!!!

Teacher: No she's not!!

Jaime: She's dilating right now and you don't care!! She's gonna die!!!

TenTen: Just save the baby!!! *Pretends to pass out*

Jaime: Great we lost her…..I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!!!!

~From Lucky Napkin To Lucky Joint~

Zetsu: Hey I got a lucky napkin!! *Holds up suckish napkin*

Itachi: *Swats from hand and rolls it on the ground* Now it's your lucky joint.

Zetsu: YAY!!!

~Touchdown Terrorist and That B Thing~

*Drawing random crap at lunch*

Konan: *draws a box looking thing with both its hands up* TOUCHDOWN!!! Hahahaha

Itachi: *Drew a messed up B with like 3 chins and razor teeth* It's a retarded B!!

Konan: *Adds a bomb to the touchdown picture* TOUCHDOWN TERRORIST!!

~THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!!~

*Konan Zetsu and Itachi are on the phone together for an hour*

Zetsu: Wow we were on for a long time

Konan: Yep…

Zetsu: That's how a three-way works

Konan: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!!!!!

Zetsu: hahahahahahaha!!!

~The Dance of DOOM!!!~

*We all at the dance!!!! WHOO!!*

Jashin: Hey buy something from the stand cuz I have a New Joisy accent *In said New Jersey accent*

*We buy some crap YAY!*

*Slow song comes on*

Itachi: So…….You want to dance?

Konan: Sure.

*Crowd goes awwwwwwww!!*

Crazy Lady!!: So you and Itachi are going out?!?!?!

Konan: Uh yah

Crazy Lady!!: I knew it!!!

Konan: okay……

~Sasori Returns!!!~

*At church*

Sasori: Do you like Naruto?

Konan: Yeah

Sasori: The Akatsuki??

Konan: Flaming awesome!!!

Sasori: me too!!

Konan: SASORI!!!!

Sasori: okayyyy……..

Narrator: And that's how Sasori and Konan became best friends forever!!

~The New and Improved Second Cart~

*At our churches lock in I brought my friend Courtney*

Sasori: Who should we name her?

Konan: That girl Pein!!!

Sasori: She dosent even know any Pein moves and DON'T GIVE HER ANY HINTS!!

Konan: Almighty Push!

Courtney: Almighty Push!

Sasori: I told you not to give her hints!!!

Konan: I didn't giver her a hint I gave her the answer

Sasori: Ah touche

Courtney Now Girl Pein: Yay!!

Sasori: ugh not another crazy….

~Barging In and Demanding Soda~

*Konan and Matsuri walk by Mrs. Murphy's room where younger children are getting soda. Then we walk in*

Konan: Hey can we have some soda?!

Mrs. Murphy: So your just barging in and demanding soda?

Konan: Yes. Yes we are

Mrs. Murphy: Okay! Sure have some

Both: YAY!!

Younger People: Grrrrrrrrrrrr………..soda stealers…..

~Ped X-ing~

*Me and Jordan are going to a movie*

Jordan: *Sees a Ped X-ing sign* Uhh Konan….

Konan: Yea?

Jordan: *Whispers* Does that mean pedophile crossing?

Konan: Pedestrian!!!!

Jordan: Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! I knew that

Konan: Blonde moment!!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Murphy, who resigned from teaching us.

She probably got tired of us retards and thought she would die if she was around us any longer.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! :D


End file.
